pbesantivirusisterriblefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:DFTP/Call this theory bad
But I think I found out something... There is final evidences for... why The Bite victim becomes Shadow Bonnie v2 (Minigame). Here i my evidences: Bite of 87' being least important expect easter eggs. So what easter eggs in FNAF 2 have? #A Girl/Sister of Bite Victim making a Toy Foxy in her room. (No gedner wars!) #Toy Collection #Shadows on walls #Golden Freddy suit without head #Plushtrap Explaining Easter Eggs Mangle was under constructio nas Phone Guy stated and children where making it. Mangle taked a part appears similar to SAVETHEM Minigame Mangle which proves that it uinder construction. Toy Collection of a Girl, meaning that this girl possesed Toy Chica and she controls other animatronics. She could be the Puppet, might! Golden Freddy were temporary suit. When he arrived I think he replaced Fredbera on night 5 however customers thought that original Fredbera bit a kid. And when Golden Freddy were replacing Fredbear he wore not a brown/black hat, instead they wore him in purple hat and purple bowtie and that explains his mouth opened. Otherwise after he served enought in FFD they moved him away to FFP Safe Room to SpringTrap and Shadow Freddy suit. Plushtrap is plush version of Spring Bonnie. SPRING BONNIR IS MALE and a Bite victim was afraid of him after girl sai that he can he is a finger trap. Explaing Shadow Freddy and Shadow Bonnie from FNAF 2 being employees and in FNAF3 Purple Shadow Bonnie (Glicth Minigame) being a Bite victim. (The Game Characters: Mysterious Shadow Freddy and Shadow Bonnie toy are employees but a Shadow Bonnie toy needed to teleport Night Guard to the Show Stage 01 era) Shadows on walls are just shadows. (FNAF 2 Shadow Freddy and Shadow Bonnie represent dead employees (however Shadow Freddy could represent Bite Victim) and in FNAF 3 Shadow Freddy comes back with Shadow Bonnie toy (Shadow Bonnie toy is also represent a dead employee.) BUT! Wy SHadow/Purple Bonnie from Glicth Minigame is not him. Proving my opinion why Shadow/Purple Bonnie is a Bite Victim First of all the color differences. In FNAF 3 Night minigames Shadow bonnie is black and in Glitch minigame they are different. Of course color doesn't proof anything but how about the fact that Spring bonnie mask doesn't appear in FNAF 4 and no one of kids wear it. In FNAF 4 Bite Victim was not afraid of Spring Bonnie because none of brothers liked him that's why he could appear as Purple Bonnie. Of course he will appear purple while employees choosed dark color of their ghost form. In Shadow Bonnie minigame you need to free dark crying kid which is The Puppet. Guess why he frees him? Because Phsyic Friend Fredbear were possesed by him and helped him those past four days. And Bite Victim couldn't be BB because he wasn't created yet on spring (possible appearance in FNAF 4 since Toy Location was inprovemnt of Sister Location then) and JJ and BB are seperate animatronics. Alright even if they are same why JJ can appear anytime under the desk while BB is in a game area? It can be of course hallucinations but if so why BB doesn't appear on Happiest Day. Also FNAF 4 Kid with balloon could be him already. Second of all, Shadow/Purple Bonnie (From Glitch Minigame) is a good candidate to be a Bite Victim because these five children don't even need to free him because Big Brother (with Foxy mask) already apologied. Even thought Bite Victim didn't talk I'm sure he forgived him and that's why in FNAF 4 we don't play as him cause he don't have to blame himself for what he done. So that was my theory about Shadow/Purple Bonnie from Glicth Minigame to be a Bite Victim. Hope you enjoy. (Sorry for my Bad English) Category:Blog posts